


Pitch Not So Perfect

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [83]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, German Ymir, Oneshot, Pitch Perfect AU, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As leader of the Bellas, Historia has to show them that their mistakes won't hold them down. So they decide to check out the competition. Little does Historia expect, that Das Sound Machine will blow her away in more ways than one. It doesn't help that Ymir is German, freckled and so attractive that Historia forgets how to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Not So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I completely forgot that I'd written this back when I was super obsessed with Pitch Perfect and Becommissar. So this dumb oneshot happened. Thanks for reading!

“Why are we here again?” Sasha groaned, walking alongside the group.

“To scope out the competition,” Nanaba returned. “I need to see what we’re up against.”

“More like show us how much more we suck,” Mikasa sighed, to which Mina quietly agreed.

Historia sighed softly and stopped the group by turning around. “Look guys, I know what happened was pretty terrible.” The entire group looked to Sasha, who went blood red in the face and cast her eyes very far away. “But we need to move past that. We’re the goddamn Bellas, okay? We kick ass, we don’t sulk.”

Nanaba nodded, smiling. “Our leader is right, guys. Don’t be discouraged.”

Everyone muttered together in what sounded like agreement, though Sasha was still red and discreetly hugging herself, shuddering. They all carried on through the building, on their way to the car show. The group that had stolen their victory tour would be performing, and Nanaba had been eager to ask them all to accompany her to see exactly what talent had replaced them.

Historia felt a twinge of nervousness, but overall she was pretty curious about this other group. Their last blunder aside, the Bellas had been damn good at performing. This group must be on the same calibre, or better. Historia really hoped that if they were, that they weren’t better by too much. Her poor group didn’t need to suffer any more loss in confidence.

They finally made it to where the show would take place, and gathered together in the dark, luminous blue light. 

“Do we seriously have to do this?” Sasha whined.

“Yes, Sasha,” Nanaba said. “It won’t take long.”

The lights shifted, and then the two cars on the stage reversed, clearing up the space. Immediately after that large screens lit up, and upon them a face appeared. And oh wow, was it an attractive face.

“What is the name of the group again?” Mina asked quickly, but the face on the screen beat her to it.

“We are Das Sound Machine,” she said. Her voice was dark and warm, deeply husky and thickly accented. Historia had almost forgotten that they were a German group. It almost seemed unreal. “A German collective operating in concert to bring sonic mastery.” The woman looked so intimidating, with a sharp stare and her lips pulled back in a smirk. It shouted ‘we’re better than you’ before they’d even begun. “What better way to appreciate automotive perfection?” That stare lingered a second, and then the face vanished and the centre stage lit up. Huddled there were people.

They were hidden by the fog of light, but their voices rang clearly through the large room as they began their performance. The second they heard Das Sound Machine’s sound, the Bellas shifted in unease.

“They… will… not… control... us. We… will… be… victorious!”

The group burst onto stage, all in black mesh and dark boots. They were fierce and intimidating, especially their female lead, the one that had been on the screen. She was the tallest female there, but she commanded the stage with such authority that there was no doubt that _she_ was in charge. Historia swallowed quickly. Most of her wanted to hate them for being so damn good, and if this hadn’t made her stomach sink a little, then she really would have enjoyed their performance.

“They have incredible vocals,” Sasha muttered softly. Her eyes were shining.

Historia glanced at her, and then back at the group. The sounds coming from them were almost unreal. From the lowest pitch up to the highest, that could cover every kind of note that they would need. They also had an accent throughout the entire song, and Historia couldn’t shake the feeling that it was just so _attractive._

Das Sound Machine ended their song, all standing at attention, the final notes disappearing into the air. They were panting, grinning, but not as much as their lead.

“Danke sehr,” she said to the crowd. Her eyes scanned the room, and when they landed on the Bellas, she looked to her side and then inclined her head.

And then they were heading towards the Bellas and Historia barely had enough time to prepare before a tall, freckled German goddess stepped up to them, glistening with sweat but otherwise collected.

“Is this real?” she said, eyes blinking in mock surprise. “Are you the Bellas?”

Historia opened her mouth to respond, but Nanaba beat her to it, thank god.

“Yes, we are.”

“And you came here to see how much better we are, ja?”

Nanaba and the rest of the group visibly bristled at that, and the man to the female German’s side chuckled. When he spoke, his voice was much more heavily accented.

“Do not feel too bad, Bellas. We will take good care of your tour.”

The group all shifted where they stood, and Mina looked about ready to throw a fist. To quickly distract from the situation, Historia took a step forward and faced the Germans head on.

“Come on guys, we didn’t come here to start something. We just came to check you guys out before we kick your asses at Worlds,” she told them. Thankfully her voice didn’t waver, but they must have seen the sign of nervousness on her face, because the female German stepped forward, much too close, and invaded her personal space.

“Oh? And you think you can do that, pipsqueak?”

Historia’s cheeks puffed up immediately. Not only was this woman’s height offense enough, but she had to make _short jokes?_ “Listen here, you tall piece of perfection,” she clenched her hands hard and tried to force back her breaths. “I may be small, but I can sure as hell still stab you in the knees.” Behind her the group all groaned and Nanaba turned away, a hand covering her face.

The freckled German straightened, blinked and then turned to her partner. “You hearing this, Reiner?” she scoffed. That goddamn smirk was lovely.

“Ja, Ymir,” he laughed, wiggling his brows. “The mouse has bite.”

“Seems so.” Das Sound Machine’s lead—Ymir—leaned down again until her lips were inches from Historia’s ear, so close that Historia felt the warm brush of her breath and a shiver passed right through her.

“We can find a nearby alleyway if you want to fight so bad, little mouse. Or we could simply sing and allow the best to win?”

Historia swallowed. “So you mean you’ll forfeit?”

Ymir stood to her full height and laughed out loud. Most of her group seemed to have left, and Reiner had retreated with them and was lingering by the stage where they had entered. She cast him a look, then shook her head. Historia was fascinated by Ymir’s expression, the way her laughter was both mocking but musical at the same time.

“I like you,” Ymir told her, smirking. “I can’t wait to step on you at Worlds.” And with that she left, not a single glance left behind for the other Bellas. Sasha began to complain to Mina, and the others seemed too stunned to really react. Historia’s chest bubbled with anger.

“Yeah, well, I’ll climb you like a tree when _we_ beat _you!_ ” She slapped her palm against her forehead, groaning.

“You’ll have lots to climb!” Ymir called back, surprising Historia with a wink and a naughty, sinful smile.

Historia huffed and then turned away, so that her stupid mouth wouldn’t betray her again. “Why did I do that?” she cried out.

Nanaba placed a hand on her shoulder. “Some people are too attractive. It’s just how it is.”

“But I just…” Historia stared down at her hands.

“Let’s get something to eat!” Sasha exclaimed suddenly, and the others all eagerly agreed. They began to chatter, seemingly recovered from their earlier shock, and headed for the exit of the room. Nanaba lingered behind, where Historia still stood, staring down at her palms as if the answers to all her problems would present themselves right there.

“I told her… I’d climb her…” Historia whispered softly, mortified. “Who does that?” She shivered at remembering Ymir’s response, and then shoved her embarrassment down to join her group.

The only way to redeem herself was to beat them, and she would do it. Anything to wipe that damn smirk off of Ymir’s face.

 _If I can’t do it with my lips,_ she thought with a scowl. “Damnit,” she cursed. _Why do I keep doing this!?_

 


End file.
